Jack Toller
Varied |victims = 5 killed 1 attempted 1 abducted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Callum Keith Rennie |appearance = Mayday }}Jack Toller (a.k.a. "The Incinerator") is a serial killer-turned-budding spree killer who appeared in the season 9 finale and season 10 premiere of CSI: Miami. Background Toller had a rough childhood as his mother constantly berated him for making her life unbearable. He eventually developed a fascination with fire, as he kept watching his mother light her cigarettes. As an adult, he went on to become a serial killer, killing three women by incinerating them alive. The bodies were never found, but one tooth was left behind, and it was used to convict him of the murders. He was sent to Miami West Prison, but he escaped and fled to Arizona. He was eventually tracked down by the CSIs, but he had managed to bribe the crew and pilots assigned to fly him back to Miami, telling them to travel to the Everglades instead. Season Nine Mayday Toller gets on the plane with Horatio and Frank as they head back to Miami. However, they notice that they are veering off course and Toller's accomplices reveal their treachery, starting a gunfight that forces the pilots to make an escape landing that injures and/or wounds everyone inside. Surviving the landing, Toller escapes and pretends to be dead on the road until a motorist, a soccer mom named Caroline Summers, pulls up and checks him to see if he's still alive. Toller then kills her and steals her vehicle, going to his old cellmate, Randy North, after he spoke to the CSIs and threatened to hurt his kids if he didn’t help him. Randy does as he is told and drops Toller off at a hotel downtown, leaving the car at a salvage yard. There, Toller meets Marcel Largos to broker a deal for counterfeit bills, but he kills Marcel to cut out the middle man and his keyring, but he doesn't realize that a Secret Service agent was watching the entire thing. Toller then kidnaps a young woman named Kaylee Anderson and they head to the airstrip where he finds Marcel's laptop and information on the buyer. He attempts to use Kaylee to broke the deal but the deal goes south after the cops arrive, rescuing her. However, Toller manages to escape and taunts the CSIs on their failure to catch him. Season Ten Countermeasures Toller then manages to find a another buyer in the form of a couple of ATM robbers. Things go slowly with the negotiations as he asks for a quarter-million dollars, which they see as too high. He eventually settles on $180,000, plus a young woman named Melanie Garland. He drives off with his new hostage, only to have his car break down, and he sends her to get a burn phone and some supplies to fix the car. He then calls Randy to demand that he return a necklace Randy stole from him in prison. After Randy calls him back, they meet at a train yard and he gives Toller the necklace. The cops suddenly arrive and attempt to capture him, but Toller gives them the slip once again. He then takes Melanie to a landfill, where he killed his victims, and attempts to murder her, but he is interrupted by the CSIs, who rescue Melanie. He attempts to escape yet again, even throwing his money at them to buy him time, but this time, Toller is caught when Horatio ambushed him and Toller was returned to prison. Modus Operandi Prior to his incarceration, Jack would abduct women (likely ones who resembled his mother as surrogates for her), take them to a landfill, and incinerate them alive while they wore his mother's necklace. Before killing them, he would have them wear a necklace owned by his mother and shout at him that they were ashamed of him, making him flashback to his mother berating him and then lighting a cigarette. After his escape, he used various methods of killing his victims, such as bludgeoning and shooting, but eventually returned to his original M.O. when he attempted to kill Melanie Garland. Known Victims *Unspecified dates in 2006: Three unnamed women *May 8, 2011: **Caroline Summers **Marcel Largos **Kaylee Anderson **Melanie Garland **Horatio Caine Known Accomplices * Randy North Appearances Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Budding Spree Killers Category:Incarcerated